


可叹鸟不飞

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: * 《难遇秋草》三次同人* 过激耀菊车，含有唐日暗示，各种方面请注意





	可叹鸟不飞

 

“何不更享受些呢？”

充血肿胀的唇从性器上拔起。本田菊缓缓抬眼，望向头顶那张面无表情的脸。

“……趁血还未凉。毕竟，当年您令在下做这种事，也不过是为了寻乐子。”

语毕他又俯下身去，将那好不容易抬头的东西又含入口中。在这昏暗的和室里，水声已经响了不知多久，连本田菊自己都失去了概念。他只是反复做着早熟稔于心的动作，以试图取悦口中的东西。

“就连这种事也……您，还记得吗？”

爬起来，撩起单衣下摆，骑上去。身体早在进房间之前就已准备好了，用的是令人怀念的古老器物。要不要说给对方听呢，一个念头从他脑海中滑过。告诉他，先前，他就在一门之隔的另一间屋内，握着百年前唐船载来的玉势独自开拓自己。文明复古。物质意味的日华媾和。当下的中国先生听了会是什么反应呢？愤怒？轻蔑？难以置信？不论是哪种脸色，一定会比现在这张铁石般的脸有趣吧。

身体在尖锐性器头部的侵犯下顺从地打开，像方才他的喉咙那般含糊吞咽着。本田菊的性子是永远准备万全，如此重要的事情自不必提。然而就算刚刚抛出了那样的话，他得到的仍只有沉默。王耀真的就像一块石头，任人如何盘问敲打，只给出冷冰冰的棱角。

这可真是难得一见，本田菊暗想。从前王耀在这种时候可是很爱笑的。

从前没有不见月光的夜色，也没有不闻鸟啼的晨曦。从前，白日里，书房总点着香，纸窗上人影憧憧，而他们就在一层窗户纸下行事。王耀大体上还算衣冠齐整，他的狩衣却是乱的，领子歪到一边，腰带摇摇欲坠，欲盖弥彰。有时，他跪在榻下，有时他被抱起来，而在他喘到几近断气时，会有吐息淌着蜜滑进他耳中：

“疼吗？”

 

本田菊慢慢动起腰。交合的双方都已面目全非，唯有肉身感触一如既往：被撑开，被填满，被拉扯，被贯穿。撕裂感蔓延开来，令他不得不屏住呼吸。才动几下，他便支撑不住地软倒，扶住面前的肩膀。

似乎有一声小小的冷笑传来。是认为他演技拙劣吧。会被这么认为也没办法。于是他索性彻底放下架子，泄漏出更多不堪入耳的声音。反正已经被认定是在演戏了。话虽如此，此刻他的确是在将自己整个奉献上，绝无半分虚假。他费力地扭动腰部，自顾自攀上了顶峰，浑身颤抖。在他身下，王耀一动不动，只是躺着。冷冷的目光像利刃将他的胸口洞穿。恍惚间，本田菊有种错觉，感觉好像只是在利用一根肉棒自慰，跟在另一个房间做的事没什么区别。

“利用”这个词莫名应景。他几乎笑出声来。

“啊……中国先生，”他伸出一只汗湿的手去，贴上王耀的左胸。“此番侍奉，可还合您心意？”

那胸膛比回忆中的要薄，稍稍用力摁下指尖就能摸到脆弱的骨头。

在他身下，那对无血色的唇动了动。

“收手吧。”

“……那可不行。已经来到这儿了，看，您都已经这么深地埋到在下身体里来了，说这种话不会有点太无情了吗？”

他看见王耀扯了一下嘴角。

“有什么意义？”

意义。

“意义就是，您此刻是大日本帝国的手下败将，”他俯下身，无视对方因突如其来的体位变化而迸开一丝裂缝的神情，往对方唇上呵着气低语，以他能拿出来的最艳丽的音色。“俘虏，囚犯，配种试验场。这样的意义足够吗？”

头晕眼花。一股粗暴的力量将他突然拽下去，脸朝下摔到了被褥上——不，他应该是被毫不留情地扔上去的。暴风雨骤然降临。本田菊看不到王耀的脸，只能在黑暗中承受。他想象不到对方怎么还使得出这么大的力气，明明就和他一样瘦骨嶙峋。在他火花乱飞的视野里，浮现出那连肋骨都凸显出来的上身。一双宽阔的手箍住他的腰，手指用力嵌入肋骨间的缝隙，疼得他喊出声来。理应既痛苦又难受，他的身体却擅自热起来。汗毛竖立。血液沸腾。连乳尖都立起，红红的，简直像女人一样。如此屈辱。明明他才是战胜者。被折腾了不知多久，他终于感到那双手从腰上移开。他喘着气，“中……”未说出口便被掐住脖子。窒息。窒息的同时快感来得愈来愈汹涌。他又到了。颤抖着支在榻榻米上的手肘，摩擦出血的膝盖，汗水滴落的的发尖，无一处不在发抖。如承露的叶尖。

 

“啊、啊、啊啊啊……！”

 

——此乃我等夙愿。

本庄如是说。

国民的夙愿便是他的愿望。那么，被教导的言语也好，被煽动起来的轻蔑也好，愤怒也好，情欲也好，他都会悉数咽下，使之融入血液，与他的心脏一起咚咚跳动。这不就是他们身处此地做着这等可笑之事的意义吗。他不正是为此而存在的吗。

既然如此，为何，为何啊？

胸前脆弱的两点被压在粗糙的榻榻米上狠狠摩擦。刚高潮不久还在痉挛的后穴，被粗暴地捣弄，已经被弄坏了，紊乱了，连快感和痛感都要分不清。舒服。痛。痛苦。全身都好痛苦。无法承受。无法承受了。

他的泪水渗入脸下草席的缝隙。

要是疼，就喊先生吧……仿若有谁的声音在他耳畔甜蜜地低语。

可他的喉咙像灰烬，他的身体像从内部开始被燃尽的火山，从那里什么都吐不出来。他唯有在内心一遍遍呼喊。中国先生。中国先生，在想什么，还在恨吗。想要复仇吗？左肺像在燃烧那样痛吗？请看着我，中国先生。这副受您支配的姿态，您以为如何？悲惨吗？可恨吗？还是可笑？您是怎样想的？看着我的时候，您是怎样想的，请告诉我。中国先生。耀さん。耀さん。やおさん。

不论多少次呼唤，都没有回音。不会有回音。

“你不就想要这个吗？”

突然有低沉喑哑的嗓音压到他耳边，灌进他混沌的脑海。

精液如期注入胎内，一滴不剩。

 


End file.
